Tangled in lies
by Frozenheart7
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Blake wakes up in a hospital without remembering anything. In her amnesic state, she can't tell what's truth or a lie. The evil is closer than she thinks and will take advantage of her temporary loss of memory.
1. Prologue: Broken memories

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

After the Fall of Beacon, Blake wakes up in a hospital without remembering anything. In her amnesic state, she can't tell what's truth or a lie. The evil is closer than she thinks and will take advantage of her temporary loss of memory.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY from Rooster Teeth, I just do this for fun and because I want to play my part on the fandom as a huge fan of the series.

 **A/N:** This is an alternative of the aftermath of the Beacon Fall and only changes Blake's storyline on Volume 4.

Dr. Greenman is a reference to the Greenman of the Wicca religion, yes, I'm Wiccan. Also, it will contain small hints of bumblebee but that in the end because Blake can't remember… for now.

* * *

Prologue: Broken memories

 _"My love, wake up."_

A warm sensation was embracing her right hand. She could felt the tingling touch of someone on her hurt skin. She tried to move away but her body was weary and even breathing was difficult. Slowly she focused on the warmth of her fingers and achieved to move one slightly, touching the palm that held her whole hand. The person by her side noticed that and called a doctor, his yell followed by the footsteps of the doctors and nurses.

 _"My darling, can you hear me?"_

His voice was deep, manly, intimidating, powerful. All the sounds came to her as distant echoes. Who was he? Who was-…? Wait… What happened? Where was she? Who was the man holding her hand? Why couldn't she move?

Her heartbeats went faster and faster, alarming the doctor. The pulse machine ringing ever faster.

 _"She must be waking up and remembering things."_ Said another man.

The least she could do was remember something. What could have caused her state? She couldn't tell her own age though…

 _"Blake Belladonna, can you hear me?"_ Asked the doctor slightly slapping her face.

Yeah, that was her name. Blake Belladonna.

The cat faunus suddenly opened her eyes. The brilliant white lights and walls stunned her for a few seconds, tearing up her eyes and instinctively putting her hands over them. But she couldn't, he had her hand under his control.

Belladonna turned her head slowly and faced two deep red burning eyes of a horned man. Her breathing raced, even more, she was in danger, she knows it even though she didn't know who was he.

Adam smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his finger, causing panic at the cat faunus. She was staring at him with open wide fearful eyes, what if she still remembered everything? No, it must be by the shock. The doctor was going to check her vital signals but with only a glance, Taurus told him to don't. He turned again with a wide evil grin.

"My love, do you know who am I?" Now that she was awake, his voice sounded deeper and scarier.

She ignored him and felt the urge to get up. Managing to release her hand, Blake scratched the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth, trying to get it off. She was breathing but at the same time, a strange asphyxia mixed with anxiety didn't allow her to do it properly.

"Prepare a sedative or she will enter in shock."

Belladonna pulled the needle off her wrist and got up from the bed, falling to the floor. The doctor was telling the nurses to restrain her but Taurus interfered once more:

"I will handle it or she will escape with her semblance." Advised the High-Rank member of the White Fang.

Blake was cornered with only a hospital gown, feeling her legs shaking as she tried to stand up. She managed to stand with the help of the wardrobes behind her just to find the red-haired man walking slowly towards her with his hands up in the air.

"Now, now, nobody will hurt you, Blake."

"S-stay away!" Her voice sounded more mature than she expected.

Then she looked down her body and noticed that she had grown up, she wasn't a teenager as she expected but not an adult either. Her curves were noticeable behind the hospital gown and her breasts were of a considerable size.

Sooner as she expected, she had Adam's hands too close which made her fastly walk backward and hit her back with the wall. She couldn't stand the anxiety and panic of the situation and a strangling sensation made her faint. Taurus was close enough to hold her delicate and petite body between his arms and bring her back to the bed. He stared at her during several minutes and caressed her hair.

"No word of what happened in her past, do you understand?" Ordered Adam to the medical team.

They nodded intimidated for it wasn't an ordinary hospital. They were in the White Fang medical area so all the employees were under Adam's orders. One simple glance was enough to show them what they could and couldn't do. For now, they would have to lie to the girl about the Fall of Beacon and Adam.

* * *

The second time she woke up was more relaxed. Taurus wasn't there so the doctor could work and follow the protocol along with Adam's orders. He calmed the cat faunus and told her she was safe and healed for the days she had been in a coma. They accorded that would meet an hour later in his office to talk about her amnesia and also to give her the medical release and go home.

She had a lot of questions and made a mental list of them while showering and changing her clothes. When she was done a nurse helped her to go to the doctor's office. was a great professional and was delicate while talking with the patients. She liked him instantly not like the red-haired man… Who was she, would she ever see him again? Was that a dream or that happened in the real life?

The nurse knocked on the door a few times and instantly he gave permission to come in. The nurse left the doctor and the cat faunus alone.

"Ms. Belladonna, you look much better." Flattered the doctor offering her a seat.

She sat on the comfortable chair and smiled at the kind old man. It was nice to talk with someone to trust.

But the calm soon faded when intimidating footsteps came that way. Blake turned around and glanced at the red-headed faunus who didn't look friendly.

"Ms. Taurus, actually." He sat on the seat beside her. "You forgot this, my love."

He gave her a ring with a big diamond on it but she didn't accept it. Instead, she got up and got away from him.

"Why do you call me that? Who are you? What do you mean by Ms. Taurus?!"

The horned man didn't answer so she looked at the doctor who looked away. He wasn't aware of the lies that Adam would tell her and hadn't permission to talk about nothing more than diagnostic and her mental health.

"We are going to get married, my darling. Don't you remember me?" Pushed Taurus with a grin.

The doctor interfered seeing the horror face of the cat faunus.

"I'm afraid that first I have to value what she remembers. Also, I have to tell you that due to the hit on your head you tend to faint occasionally with previous advice." Informed the doctor inviting her to seat again.

Blake sat carefully and glancing discreetly at Adam, who smiled wide.

"I hit my head? How?" Asked the cat faunus.

"You were training to be a huntress at Beacon Academy and it fell." Blake stared at him confused. "There was an attack and now the Academy is destroyed. Mr. Taurus here can tell you the details later, now we have more important things to talk about."

Adam's glance on her caused goosebumps.

"I'd like to know what's the last thing you remember." Asked the doctor writing on a notebook.

"I-... I don't know, it's all mixed inside my head."

"Try telling me your complete name, age, scroll number, address…"

Blake had to thought for a moment, that was hard to know.

"My name is Blake Belle Belladonna." She forgot about the Taurus name. "I guess I'm between twenty and twenty-five years old… What is a scroll?"

The doctor rubbed his forehead, she didn't even remember her age.

"You are eighteen years old."

"I'm married being so young?" She suspected distrusting.

"We were going to marry this month, my love. But of course we won't with your state, don't worry."

Blake glanced back at the doctor.

"Blake, you can trust him, besides, he will be the one taking care of you. You can't go alone or you could faint somewhere. Besides, things changed a lot from all you remember. If you don't know what a scroll is sure you won't know about the actual world."

Blake wasn't convinced about it but the fact that it was the doctor who said that made her more comfortable.

"After all we live together, I can help her recover her memory. What should we do?"

He was willing to help her with everything she needed. Greenman said he was the one that rescued her at Beacon Academy?

"First of all don't force yourself, Blake. I know it's exhausting but you prognostic is positive and I'm sure you will remember things soon." The doctor opened a drawer and pulled out a diary. "You can write your own journal, everything you consider important and we will work with that. And Adam, you can show her portraits, bring her to places she knows but always with your company, never alone."

Belladonna wished it all was a nightmare.

"I will make my best effort to remember."

She glanced at Taurus and made her best effort to smile. He seemed cold but sure he loved her, she knew she wouldn't accept marrying someone she didn't love. Sure he had his charms and shared beautiful memories together. At least she was not alone.

"That's the spirit. You should go home, I'm sure that you are all tired after this. I'll see you in a week, Blake. If something happens, call me."

* * *

And this is the start of another of my planned Tauradonna stories if you enjoy this pairing I recommend you to check y profile as I have more stories and One-shots about them. Focusing on this one, it will be short but intense. I was considering writing this as a One-Shot but it has too many scenes to fit in one document.

Every review is appreciated and will be answered via PM when I upload the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Traces of us

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Seeing the great acceptation this story had, I'm here to update the first chapter of it since the readers enjoyed the prologue.

To the non-shippers: If you don't like Tauradonna content then don't read any Tauradonna stories, that's easy to understand, isn't it? Besides, the story hasn't even started, you still don't know which path it will take.

A lot of thanks to the guest and Noa reviews, this chapter is for you, fellow fanfictioners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Traces of us

Adam was driving to the house and occasionally glancing at Blake who was obviously nervous playing with her own hands.

They were in Mistral, the biggest continent, the best place to hide as he was being searched by the authorities. He had a secret house on one of the biggest villages with rich people. A small palace in the middle of the forest but not too far from the other houses.

He made sure that everything was prepared. When she woke up for the first time he studied his lies and ordered his most loyal men to modify the house to look like they were living there a happy in-love young couple. They also edited some photographs because the ones Adam had were old and recently they were apart so he had nothing to show. Also ordered to take out all the possible ways of communication, scrolls, radios, TVs… or she could discover the truth.

"It's a beautiful place, I've never seen someplace so haunting." Commented Blake looking at the joys of nature.

"That's the same thing you said when you first watched this." Lied Taurus, those little details would make his story more credible.

He drove for a few minutes more, entering to the deep forest and leaving behind the city.

"When did we buy a house?" Asked the cat faunus wondering how her 'home' would be.

"We had been saving money for a long time, sweetheart. This was one of our future projects."

"What about the others?"

"Marrying, having children… The usual." Blake blushed with her eyes open with surprise. "Don't feel pressured about this, I'm willing to wait a lifetime until you feel prepared."

Actually, she never considered doing anything other than staying with Adam despite her initial dislike. Now her opinion was changing, he seemed to know her very well.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-four years old." The first time he didn't lie.

"You look older." She commented.

"So do you, my darling." He answered.

Hearing those pet names caused a tingling sensation on her chest. She would have to get used to it. He had a mysterious aura, almost attracting. She was worried about her memories but at the same time anxious to start remembering things.

"I was a huntress training on the Beacon Academy…"

"Yes, but it was attacked and luckily, you survived."

And what about the other people? She must have friends or even people who were worried about her.

"I had friends? Teammates? Someone who should be worried about me?" She asked once more.

"My darling… You are one of the fifteen survivors. Almost everyone died."

She felt the urge to keep asking but such tragedy... Thinking that people of her same age died for such terrorists…

By his side, Taurus begged internally for her to not ask more questions about that topic. She could remember things of the period when she abandoned him by his violent actions on the White Fang. He just couldn't help to keep her for himself after seeing her again fighting for Beacon during the attack.

"Don't worry about that, my love. I will take good care of you." He calmed, grinning by his inside.

Towards them, a big house appeared from the shadows, reluctant, impressive. Blake leaned forward to see it better.

"This is our house, my darling."

It had a fence all around the perimeter, separating the big garden of the mansion from the wild forest. With a remote control, Adam opened the fence and allowed the fast car to park on the entrance. Taurus got out from the car and opened the door for Blake and she went out, placing her hand over his palm. The shock was electric.

He conducted her to the main entrance and opened the door but didn't allow her to pass inside.

"What is it?" Asked the cat faunus.

"Can I carry you in my arms while entering?" Blake started sweating. "I'm so glad you returned home, I thought you would stay unconscious forever."

Belladonna felt pity for Adam, he was his future husband. He just wanted to make her comfortable and help with this memory therapy, seemed madly in love with her. She wasn't the only one suffering, he must have passed for a lot of stress. The fall of Beacon couldn't affect their relationship this way, it wasn't worth it.

"Are you disposed to fight for our relationship?" Asked her hesitating.

"Of course I am… You?" Asked back.

"I will love you back again sooner or later, I guess." Asked her with her jaw trembling.

Taurus noticed nervousness and caressed her face for he was shaking. In his red eyes could be read love and in Blake's fear. He came closer and tightened her body against his own, pressing her back. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so kept quiet waiting for what he would do.

Adam cupped her right cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes as couldn't keep staring at his without feeling danger. His breath brushed her lips. She stepped back as a flash invaded her mind.

"Running away again? Is that what you have become, my love?"

It was an echo of his voice, almost yelling, very angry. She couldn't relate that to anything… When was that?

"My love?" He asked concerned. "I didn't want to force you, my darling. I'm sorry."

She looked away and insecurely said:

"Y-...you can lift me if you want." She said shaking.

Adam wouldn't ask twice, passed his arm around her waist and lifted her legs, bride carrying her. She held onto his neck still trembling and shivering. Taurus entered the house with her in his arms, like a just-married couple. He grinned and placed her back into the floor.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

* * *

Qrow Branwen entered his nieces' bedroom. Yang was worse than expected, it would be a slow process but would accept the loss of her arm. Ruby had more emotional damage than physical. Seeing her world, her dream and passion shattered and some of her friends dying could have caused a trauma on the back of her mind. Maybe it was for her silver eyes but Qrow could see a spark of hope igniting, knowing that she could continue her studies at other kingdom and luckily Beacon would be restored soon.

Taiyang was at the stairs, disposed to block his pass to the bedroom until he knows the reason for his visit. Brawen simply ignored him and passed by, going upstairs.

"I'm doing a favor to my nieces, don't give me that look, Tai." He muttered with his usual hangover.

Taiyang sighed and accompanied him upstairs, following his steps. When Qrow entered the bedroom he saw Ruby elated to see him and Yang… showing indifference and pretending to sleep. Maybe the reason of why he was here would 'wake her up'.

"Uncle Qrow, did you find her?" Asked Rose with her shiny eyes.

"No, kiddo. No trail of the cat girl." He communicated watching how Yang kept pretending to be asleep.

"But she has to be somewhere… Yang! Tell uncle Qrow what you saw!"

"I don't know what I saw." Answered Yang covering herself with the sheets of the bed until there was nothing for her at sight.

She wanted to forget that night, that White Fan member that stabbed Blake and caused the loss of her arm. He was pure evil, no doubt, she saw everything and there was no way to get rid of that. Taiyang went to sit at the edge of Yang's bed, Qrow did the same with Ruby's.

"She saw how the White Fang member who attacked them slammed her head against the wall until she was unconscious!" Explained Ruby.

Qrow raised his eyebrows, Yang was the last to see her. Uncle and niece glanced at Taiyang and a covered Yang.

"She could be anywhere, I'm sure she is still alive!"

"And what if they captured her?" Spoke Taiyang for the first time. "Sweetie, did you see him taking her with him?"

"I don't know, I was almost unconscious since then!" Yelled Yang with red on her eyes.

"Didn't you hear something useful to find her?" Asked Qrow.

She didn't answer.

"Yang, she wouldn't run from us! What if she needs help?" Insisted the younger sister.

The tension was in the room. Xiao Long had a mess of feelings on her chest. Ruby had a point… she could be in danger.

"I think that her hits on the head weren't to kill her… I had this impression because he said he wanted to take her back. Like the old times."

"Blake wouldn't go with a monster such as him." Replied Rose.

Being that depressed, Yang couldn't understand the pushy behavior of her younger sister.

"Don't tell me that to me, I barely can do nothing!" Yelled the blonde angry.

"But you can help!" Said perseverant.

"Then you can go and search her on your own!" Yelled Yang angry.

Before Yang could get more upset and end burning up the house.

"That's enough for today. I will keep an eye on the hospital lists to see if she appears." Said Qrow getting up and going out of the room. "Catch you later, kiddo."

"As always leaving the problems behind while he leaves…" Whispered Taiyang exhausted hearing their daughters argue.

* * *

This is it. Adam will make her think that she is alone in the world and only has him, but her loss of memory is reversible so... we will see how this ends.

For now, I'm working on chapter 3 and things are getting good... Just wait and you will see it soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all!

Frozenheart7


	3. Chapter 2: His warmth

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Hi! This chapter will show how Adam manipulates Blake in order to prevent her to run away again or remember something that's not convenient for their "relationship".

Thanks for all the reviews, they really help me remember that I have business to do in Fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy this weekly dose of Tauradonna... For now.

* * *

Chapter 2: His warmth

The house was amazing and big enough for a couple. It had two floors, the first had the main entrance, a hall with stairs that led up, the living room, an office, the kitchen, a small bathroom and a garden. The second floor had the bedrooms with their own big bathrooms and a huge terrace.

Adam brought her to their bedroom, a big room with a king-sized double bed, two wardrobes and the bathroom with a shower and bathtub. In one of the bedside tables was a portrait of them. Adam grabbed it and made her sit on the edge of the bed. He gave it to her, who examined the picture with detail.

The two of them were in a kind of camp with a fireplace, sitting side by side. Blake had a wide smile on her face and was blushed while staring at Adam.

"This was on the White Fang camp." He explained.

The White Fang. As it was one of the first things she was involved since she was a kid could remember without any problem. But things changed over the pass of time and now the time of peace was over.

"My father leads it! The organization of faunus!" Yelled Blake excited as the name sounded familiar, of course, it was, she was born into it.

Taurus cleared his throat when an idea came to his mind. It was better to let Blake believe that she was alone in this unknown world.

"Blake, sweetheart, your father is not the leader anymore…" He said pretending sadness.

Blake changed her face, something wasn't right in his expression.

"Is he in Menagerie with my mother?" Asked innocently.

"They died, my love."

Something pierced her heart, shattering it into pieces. It couldn't be...

"W-what? No… You have to be lying…"

"Humans attacked Menagerie and as he was the ruler, he was the first to fall and so your mother."

He watched as her eyes teared up.

"Is there something else I should know?" She asked hurt.

"You always had me, after that, you joined me on the same White Fang branch and lived together. We fell in love with each other and I'm still loving you every second of my life."

Blake covered her mouth as thousands of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why I can't remember anything?!" She asked covering her face with her hands and hair.

Adam pushed her against his chest and wrapped in a warm embrace. She held onto his arms, nailing her fingers in his black jacket. He grinned as he had her trembling in his arms. That weakness was he had to accomplish in order to make her live in his world of lies.

" _You are mine, all mine…_ " Thought mischievously. " _I will lie until there is no spark of hope in your beautiful golden eyes_."

* * *

Two days passed by and Blake was better but still sad. She had been writing sentences she remembered or random images that appeared while dreaming. It was frustrating to not know if something was a memory or a simple imagination. Taurus had been taking good care of her. He cooked and asked a long-term vacation for her condition, with his ranking on the White Fang there wasn't a problem, he was almost the boss and had a right hand to cover him. He had become addicted to his love, clutching her on her sleep, embracing her and not letting her go. They were spending good quality time and Blake slowly got used to his relationship with Adam.

Blake looked at him, reading peacefully beside her. It was afternoon before dinner and she was already sleepy.

"I think I will take a bath before dinner." Said she closing her own book and getting up from the sofa stretching her arms.

"Let me prepare it for you like always, my love." He offered kindly.

He headed upstairs quickly, she placed the books they were reading on the bookshelf. Then went upstairs into their room, hearing from the bedroom the water running, filling the bathtub. She took off all her clothes and put on a coat to cover her nude body from Adam's curious eyes.

She entered the bathroom and found him with only his pants, kneeled and adding bubbles to her bath.

"Adam? What are you doing shirtless?"

"I will have to watch you, don't I? You could faint and drown into the water." He said dramatically.

Blake giggled out of nervousness more than his joke. She stood next to the mirror and noticed blush in her cheeks after watching his muscular back. He had a pair of strong arms and sure amazing abs. She tied her hair in a ponytail and washed her face to refresh. When she was done the water stopped running and Adam appeared by her side in the mirror. She was right about his abs.

"The bath is prepared, my darling. I leave if you want, just call if you need me." He whispered near her left cat ear.

"You can stay, just… turn around for a second."

He did what she told him as she took off her coat and entered on the bath. Lickoñy the bubbles would cover the part of her body that was underwater. She called for Adam and he came beside her happily.

"Can I wash your back, my love?" He asked with the sponge and soap in hand.

"Y-yes…" She answered blushed.

Taurus moved her ponytail so he had the plain view of her nude back. Passing his finger down her neck made shiver her delicate skin. What a delight having her trembling down his fingertips…

"If there is something that bothers you, tell me." He said starting to rub her back with the soap.

"No, it feels good."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, letting him wash all her spine. He was delicate, first rubbing the sponge on her back and then with the water removing the soap.

"We used to do this but for then I was joining you on the bathtub."

"Maybe next day we could try."

Taurus grinned but luckily she had her eyes closed and didn't notice it. He massaged her back with his strong hands and she seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, she felt his lips on the back of her neck.

"It's good to have you back but at the same time so bad because I have to resist kissing you."

* * *

The next chapter is called: Tangled in lies. Yes, just like the title of the story. Maybe Blake will catch him lying or remember something important that he can't **hand** le. Things will turn darker, but for now, in the next chapter, you can expect a Flashback from a younger and happy Blake. It will be the middle of the story since it will have 6 parts (I don't remember if it's counting the epilogue or not).

Also, remember that I answer the reviews just after I update another chapter of the story. That's when I send a message answering to the reviews and I notify you that I just have uploaded a new chapter. I don't trust the email notifications because sometimes those won't work.

To the guests, I can't answer reviews in via PM so I will thank you here:

 **Noa:** Thanks for your loyalty to the story, I'm sure you will enjoy the third chapter next week (or maybe sooner). I don't know why is so hater in Tauradonna stories. There can be fluffy without abuse but particularly this pairing gives material to write about dark themes. That's why I like it.

Frozenheart7


	4. Chapter 3: Tangled in lies

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Here I am again! Punctual for sure, all your reviews encourage me to keep writing despite that I started college. Now I'm studying philosophy, Greek, Latin, Spanish literature, Catalan literature. All languages and letters, which I like very much. Sometimes it's exhausting and I'd prefer to write but things are this way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rooster Teeth characters of RWBY, created by Monty Oum.

 **For the guest reviews: (The others are answered via PM along with the next update of chapter)**

 **Noa:** This chapter had also a lot of Tauradonna and intimacy, things are going well in their relationship. But it won't be always like this. Don't worry, for now, enjoy the romance.

 **Ev01989:** This story won't have a lot of smut, I have some on the oven that certainly will so keep an eye on my future projects. For now, I hope you liked this pair of hot scenes between Adam and Blake.

No more talk, let's start with this week's chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tangled in lies

Blake passed and few more weeks living with Adam and was always more comfortable around him. He was gentle and gave her space and independence, taking care of her and the home tasks. Every day was different though they didn't do much and never went out of the house unless it was for a visit to the doctor. Sometimes DR. Greenman came to the house as Adam ordered him. he liked to avoid the contact to the other world for Blake, he didn't exactly know what she had been doing in her absence on the White fang so there was some danger for him if she remembered something in public. Something that he couldn't control.

She heard the steaks cooking while drawing some random images that appeared lately on her head. The first was like a mask with a strange red swan and two line-shaped holes to see through it. It was strangely familiar. Belladonna had been working more and more on her diary of memories and dreams. She remembered a lot of things with Adam, the major part thanks to his photographs and explanations. She didn't remember being a huntress, yes fighting but nothing about the Beacon Academy. t was like Taurus was the only person in her life, something good due that she had someone to rely on but at the same time odd.

It wasn't easy. Dr. Greenman had been doing an amount of effort in order to help her. When she was frustrated about dreams that didn't have any sense or shattered memories, there were Adam and him to support her.

The pencil moved with looseness on the paper, creating defined lines of black. Adam was right, she was used to draw and clearly trying to project some random images on paper helped her therapy.

"Adam. Can you come here, please?"

He left the cooking and immediately went to her side. He saw a drawing of his White Fang mask… What was she remembering?

"What is this, Blake?" He tested.

"I hoped you could give me an answer."

Was she being mischievous and testing him or was just dependant on his answer? That made Taurus hesitate for a few seconds spent on rubbing his chin while thinking.

"It looks like a mask for a masquerade or some costume." He lied.

"Why would I draw that?" She said trying too hard to remember. He placed his hand on her shoulder, didn't want her to know the truth. The least she knew the better things would go.

"Don't push yourself like that, my love. If it's important I'm sure you will remember it sooner or later."

Belladonna looked deep into his red eyes.

"You are right." She finally said.

Taurus didn't even bother to read what was written on her memories diary. He read it every day to control and know what she remembered and build a more credible story. Also, he had the help of the doctor, who called him after every session with Blake to talk about what she told him and what he should do next. For now, the cat faunus was tangled in his web of lies. He returned to the kitchen and left her on the table still drawing, he had all under control except for one thing…

On her diary, she talked about a blonde girl and he was sure that was the girl he maimed on the Fall of Beacon. But as long as she didn't remember anything else he had nothing to worry about.

"How did we fall in love?" She asked suddenly, coming to sit more near to the kitchen and by consequence, him.

Adam grinned for he found funny the way her ears perked and eyes were on him while asking something. She reminded him of a curious little girl.

"After what happened to your parents I offered you to join me and be your mentor. We grew up together and eventually developed feelings for each other." She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I already imagine that. I want to know our best moments."

"You were the one begging me to kiss you." He mocked

"Well, you are usually cold." She defended.

* * *

 _The wind of the forest blew through, dragging some leaves with it. The peacefulness and calm brought the two warriors decide to rest for a while, laying on the grass. Adam was maskless and resting his eyes while Blake had nothing more to do than observing him with a big smile and blush on her cheeks. Soon he noticed it and rolled to look at her too._

" _Adam…" She whispered sweetly staring at his eyes._

" _My love." He said back._

" _You love me?" She asked playfully._

" _I don't know if I like where this is going." He answered._

" _Do you love me or not?" She repeated this time more serious._

" _Yes, my darling. I love you."_

 _But that wasn't enough for Blake, there was a secret intention behind the sudden questions._

" _Then prove it." She insisted, he sighed._

" _I don't have to prove anything, you chose if you want to believe my words."_

 _He was stubborn but she even more._

" _Actions are better than words." She replied._

" _Then movies are better than books?" He mocked._

 _Blake sighed almost furious, would she have to beg that much for a kiss?_

" _Don't change the topic Ad-..."_

 _In a blink of an eye, she found him on top of her, holding her wrists down, pinned to the floor and leaned closer to her soft rose lips._

" _Don't ever doubt that I love you, understood?" He asked strictly._

" _O-oka-…"_

 _Before she could answer he was kissing her. His tongue entered her mouth and danced his hers. His hands let go of her wrists and caressed her sensitive body._

 _When both were breathless got separated and recovered the air. A few seconds later Blake said:_

" _I want another."_

 _He pleased her, this time more sweetly and less rough but the same passion on their lips and hearts. The fleeting desire consumed both of them but Taurus knew that she was younger and less-experienced and he needed to treat her especially careful._

 _Out of air again but Blake didn't seem to have enough yet._

" _More?" She nodded._

* * *

"My love? Blake?" Asked Adam waving his hand before her eyes trying to keep her attention.

"That day we spent all noon in the forest, even Grimm couldn't track us for we were so happy and in love." She said still inside the memory.

"You have been remembering?" Asked Adam incredulous, she nodded.

Maybe talking about certain moments would help her remember so he had to be careful to not trigger negative emotions, yell or something she could relate to their… arguments and discussions.

"I'm still or even more in love with you since then." He said caressing her cheek.

"We haven't changed that much I guess."

Blake leaned forward to him and grabbed the neck of his shirt. She had the initiative to pull him until their bodies were together and standing on her tiptoes kissing him. That woke more of the buried memories, placed on the back of her mind, forgotten by her amnesic state.

His hand descended and stopped in her buttock, where squashed slightly. Blake muffled the surprise yell as their lips were still meeting.

Adam lifted her and made her sit on the counter of the kitchen so had his hands free to explore every corner of her skin. He let her rest as his lips descended to her neck and jaw.

"Ad-... Adam…" She whispered shivering and touching his red hair.

His curious fingers unbuttoned the first button of her blouse and kissed on the recently discovered skin behind the cloth. He did the same with the second and the third.

Belladonna was about to tell him to slow down but luckily something else interrupted the moment.

"Don't you smell like something is burning?" Asked her suddenly snapping out of the hypnotic sensation of his wet kisses.

"The dinner… You are such a pleasant distraction, my love."

That night they ended eating pizza, a less sophisticated food but efficient. With all of that Blake ended forgetting her strange dreams with a certain blonde girl.

* * *

Blake has been dreaming about some blonde girl. Who might be? On the next chapter, we might see her...

This chapter is just to fill, I'm not going to lie. But I needed to write something to make Blake fall for him and having signals that she can trust him. How convenient she remembered this happy memory, but what would happen if she remembered something else? Guess we will see it soon.

Until next week!

Frozenheart7


	5. Chapter 4: Curiosity killed the cat

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** This chapter is the climax of the story, when you start reading it you will know why.

Since in the last chapter no guests left reviews, all the Fanfiction member's reviews are being answered via PM.

 **Chapter dedicated to:** This chapter is dedicated to DeyoChan who is also a Bumblebee shipper and I'm sure that she will love this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rooster Teeth characters of RWBY, created by Monty Oum.

* * *

Chapter 4: Curiosity killed the cat

More weeks passed and Blake was tired. She wanted to go out on the city and interact with people but Adam didn't let her, instead offered a peaceful walk around the forest. Certainly, she didn't push him enough to achieve a walk on some village of Mistral.

She went downstairs to found Adam busy with paperwork and a laptop. He didn't seem to notice her presence as was focused on his work. Soon, the sound of the heels of the boots made him notice her.

"Hi there, my darling." He saluted without taking his eyes off the laptop.

"I was wondering if we could do something different today…"

She sat on his lap seductively and leaned her head on his shoulder. He left aside the papers for the moment.

"Different like what? I'm all ears." Asked Taurus hiding annoyance.

She had been pushy about going to the city. He couldn't allow that risk for all the authorities were looking out for him. Besides, he still didn't talk with Dr. Greenman to see if being with other people could trigger risky memories.

"We could go to some market in a city or go to a rustic village and have some snack." She tried to achieve by caressing his cheek and intense red hair.

He tangled his arms around her waist and moved slightly, causing an electric shock on their bodies. He just couldn't resist her being playful.

"I'm busy with all the amount of work, Blake." He tried as an excuse. Thinking that his long vacations and as a consequence, the accumulated work were for her maybe made her feel guilty.

"Then stay with your work, I don't love you anymore."

Said so she got up from his lap and pretended to walk away, knowing well what strategy she was using. She knew that his only weakness was her and would do anything for her love. Maybe it was a little bit manipulative but she wasn't either his slave.

"Wait." He called, Blake grinned and turned. "You win but at the slightest sign of not feeling well, we return home."

"Okay." She replied and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

In half an hour they were walking around the market of Wind Path, a quiet village way to Haven. She was grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder, they seemed like a normal couple, something that could distract the police around.

She didn't seem to remember anything, this was a place that hadn't seen before, after all. Suddenly, Adam felt a burden that wouldn't allow him to keep walking forward. Blake had stopped and was starting to a shop where fresh fish was being cooked and served as a sandwich.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Taurus before the obvious answer.

"We can share one." She proposed.

Adam wasn't a big fan of fish but he accepted for her as he was hungry too. They sat on a table of the shop that was on the square, a bit far from the crowd of the market.

"Why did I leave the White Fang to be a huntress?" Asked suddenly a curious Blake.

Adam was once more the storyteller and managed to think about a rational answer to her questions. The truth was that he didn't know exactly why she abandoned him during the train assault, guess she wasn't happy with the violence on the organization.

"We couldn't stop talking about the work to do on the White Fang and sometimes we argued for that. Also, you wanted to study at an Academy to be a better fighter."

That sounded credible and seemed to convince Belladonna.

"But weren't you my mentor?"

"Yes, but that was nothing compared to a school. And our relationship worked better from then on."

The waitress brought the food to the table along with typical fruit drinks of Mistral. The couple enjoyed the break and snacks, Belladonna finally being pleased about getting out of the house and Adam more comfortable seeing there wasn't police around.

But then something worse than police arrived at the village.

The sound of a roaring motor of a motorcycle broke the peace and silence of the village. Blake's ears perked as that sound was familiar to her. It was coming closer until it stopped and the rider got down from it, taking off the helmet. She was a bright blonde with purple eyes and a robotic arm. Blake's eyes quit staring Adam and kept glancing at the blonde huntress.

That girl was the one she dreamt about usually. Those weren't random dreams, she had some memory floating while dreaming.

Yang walked to a shop of the market, turning her back to the couple of faunus. She didn't notice her lost friend on that square for the place was crowded and she had one objective, go to Heaven to meet her sister. She asked for water to the shopkeeper.

Blake got up from the chair, she still could see her golden hair between all the people, she wasn't like anyone else. Her heart was racing, every time more sure than she knew the motorcyclist.

Taurus recognized Yang too and he wouldn't allow his love to speak to anyone else than him, and less to an enemy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table, she stared at him annoyed.

"Let me go, I need to talk to her." She said defying.

"You don't need to talk to anyone." He replied pulling her.

What was that strange behavior? When she was at the hospital and on their first days of convivence she suspected that he was hiding things, but trust made that doubt disappear. Now having a possible friend around her that could help with her recovering Adam wouldn't let her go.

Xiao Long paid for the bottle of water and while giving it a drink returned to the motorcycle.

The cat faunus saw her walking back and willing to leave the town. She still had Adam's grip around her wrist but he couldn't silence her. Blake opened her mouth to yell her name but she had no idea of how she was called. Her arm tried to reach for her, who was at least five meters away. Such impotence made her feel small and useless, why couldn't she remember her name?!

Taurus saw a possibility of the blonde noticing them, so he pulled her to his body and tangled his arm around her waist to make sure that she won't get away. She tried to turn her head and watch for her former teammate but he forced her to look at him. She showed him her teeth for she was angry and not really trusting him at that moment. He ignored that and kissed her lips, pushing the back of her head to make the kiss possible. She kicked his chest and stomped his foot and never give up. But Adam was more stubborn and didn't release her until both heard the motorcycle going away.

He allowed Blake to pull him away. She had tears in her eyes and was really furious. He couldn't let her take control of the situation.

"Let's go, that was enough for today." He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him.

* * *

"Why didn't you let me talk to the blonde girl? Is this so difficult to answer?"

"It would have been useless, do you think an unknown human can help you?" He said with a special emphasis on the last word.

Adam and Blake kept arguing from the moment they stepped out of the car and arrived at the house. She was furious for she felt that the opportunity to talk to the blonde girl won't happen again.

"I know you aren't telling me everything. What are you hiding? Why won't you let me know more about myself, my friends?!"

The rampaging bull sighed, closing his fists, resisting to lose control with her.

"If you knew her don't you think she would be worried searching you?! I'm the one who has been taking care of you!" Yelled Adam furious.

"How convenient, don't you think?"

Belladonna went upstairs and left the angry bull faunus in the hall of the house.

"Come over here, Blake! We aren't done talking." He yelled from downstairs.

She ignored him and locked herself in the bedroom only to fall instantly on the bed. That sensation, those emotions were very familiar to her… and she didn't like it though.

Taurus went to his office and grabbed Wilt and Blush, that was hidden along with his mask on a secret compartment of the closet.

The bell of the house rang, the doctor was here for the therapy session with Blake.

Just in time.

* * *

Yang is at Mistral and Adam and Blake argued, the doctor arrives for the therapy and shit is going down.

Next chapter is the finale and then I will post the epilogue a week later, I'm sure you will enjoy it.

All reviews are welcome and answered!

Thanks for reading!

Frozenheart7


	6. Chapter 5: Smoke and mirrors

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rooster Teeth characters of RWBY, created by Monty Oum.

 **A/N:** All reviews are answered. For the people who have accounts I'll answer them once I upload the next chapter and for the guests, I answer them before the chapter begins. Although, I'd like to leave some words here too before we begin with the finale.

 **DeyoChan:** No está todo perdido, recordemos que Yang está por Haven y en este capítulo al final ya verás hacia donde se dirige Blake (¿y Adam?). No puedo explicarlo porque sino serían spoilers. Mejor dejo el hype para cuando acabes el capítulo. Esos detalles de sueños más lucidos con Yang seguro te compensaron la espera de dos semanas sin actualizar. O eso espero.

Tengo la sensación de que el epílogo te encantará... No sé porqué.

 **emileewhittaker:** Hello dear! Don't worry for this finale and if it is not happy for everyone. Depending on how goes the Volume 5 maybe I'll do the second part of this fanfic. I'm considering it because I really enjoyed writing this.

Also, when I'm done wit Tanged in lies **I'll start a new tauradonna story called My deadly Nightshade** which takes place after the Fall of Haven) I don't know if it will happen in Volume 5 though.

Ts is the finale of the story! But don't worry, you'll have a prologue too on the next days.

* * *

Chapter 5: Smoke and mirrors

"Is something wrong, Ms. Belladonna?" Asked Dr. Greenman worried.

She had been moody and not as talkative as always. He noticed a similar behavior on Adam, who ordered to tell him everything Blake said on his therapy after they were done. The last thing he said it with the edge of the sword on the doctor's neck. He was his puppet, there wasn't any other choice.

Blake lowered her voice.

"About the blonde girl…" She started insecurely.

She had told everything about the strange behavior Adam had on Wind Path and their argument but the doctor seemed to be blind and he didn't notice something strange. The actions and words he chose were manipulative and not really good-intentioned.

"What about her?" Asked the doctor.

He knew that the girl she had been dreaming about supposed a problem to Taurus.

"The dream continued last night and I saw us on the bed, naked." Confessed Blake.

She remembered even her voice, moans and gasps as they caressed each other. Their heat consuming their bodies while all around seemed to burn.

What if she had been cheating on Adam while being at Beacon? During the week, as a student being with a girl and then on the weekend coming home with Adam. But she wasn't bisexual, right? She had never experienced something with a girl... or did she?

The doctor only knew that the blonde meant something to both Adam and Blake. Probably a dangerous topic since he chose to don't allow the cat faunus to talk to her. Greenman wasn't silly, he knew Adam's plans. Belladonna wasn't his fiancé at all, more like a former lover that he wished to have by his side. She probably had been in another relationship while studying as a huntress, with that blonde girl.

Despite that, he didn't know what happened at the Fall of Beacon. Surely the bull faunus took advantage of Belladonna's amnesic state.

"Doctor?" Insisted the cat faunus worried.

Dr. Greenman had a dilemma. If Blake remembered everything or the most important parts of her past, that she surely will, Taurus… Better to not think about it but he couldn't keep that deadly secret, he couldn't forgive himself if something happened to the young huntress.

"I recommend you to stay away from Mr. Taurus." He whispered.

Red flags and alarms were inside of Blake, what did that mean? Why was he whispering?

"If you know something about that girl I need you to tell me."

"Ms. Belladonna, trust me. You need to be careful with-..."

The door shut open and Adam came in. Just in time, he had been spying on them as he knew that the doctor would end betraying him like that. He liked Blake.

"Doctor, it's getting late. I don't want to be rude but I will be needing you to leave soon. Can we move this along?" Said him pretending to be nice.

Blake glanced at the bull faunus still angry and got up from her seat. After her therapy the doctor and he spoke, she supposed to know how to treat her and give some advice to Adam.

The cat faunus walked out of the room and Adam closed the door firmly. No one noticed Wilt and Blush being carried on his back.

The doctor swallowed saliva frightened as the faunus circled him, walking threateningly slowly.

Meanwhile, Blake sat on the sofa of the living room disposed to write more about her recently lucid dreams with the blonde on her diary. She searched for it on the bookshelf and on the bedroom but there were no traces of it. Then she remembered, she left it on the office where Dr. Greenman had been doing therapy with her. Due to the anger to Adam and the mystery of his last interrupted warning, she forgot it.

The cat faunus walked through the corridor and waited before the door of the office. There could be heard Adam and Dr. Greenman arguing. Due to her faunus senses and heritage, she could hear what they were saying without much effort.

"I don't need your stupid words, I need a solution. Now!" Demanded the angry red-headed man.

"I'm only his doctor, I can't control what's happening inside her mind!" Tried to explain the old man.

"And what will I have to do? Hit her again until she doesn't even remember her own name?!"

W-what? Blake started trembling as a flash came to her mind.

" _When you wake up we will be together forever and no one will take you away from me."_

"If you are not useful for me there's no point for you to live." Sentenced Adam.

For her disgrace, Blake opened suddenly the door and found the doctor with Wilt piercing his old and innocent heart. Adam was stained in red, the blood covering the floor and wall as he threw the corpse away.

He glanced at her, Blake froze on her place shaking in fear.

Flashes came into her mind, completing the puzzle with each step Adam made towards her. She still had things that didn't know but she was sure that Adam was an enemy and hurt her. She must take the doctor's advice and run but he had her already cornered, her back hit the wall while walking backward.

"You shouldn't have seen that, my love." Said Adam with his deep burning red eyes piercing hers and his thumb caressing her cheek smoothly, staining it with the doctor's still warm blood.

"W-who are you?" Asked Belladonna since it was the first thing that passed through her mind.

Taurus simply ignored her, he was out of him.

"What am I going to do with you now?" Asked Adam leaning forward to her face, closing distance.

Blake closed her eyes and turned her head to a side as she felt his warm breath on her forehead and his hands caressing her, sharing the burden of the dead man in the office.

"Am I so wrong to wish a future together?" He caressed her black dark hair. "Can you blame me for being madly in love with you, Blake?"

"You could just ask me to give you a chance to-..."

Adam slammed his fist into the wall beside her, really close to hit her, making her tremble. She instinctively covered her face with her arms weakly. The wall cracked and small pieces of white paint fell to the floor.

"You left and betrayed me. It was impossible so I had to force things for our well-being." He hissed and leaned over Blake's perked cat ears. "You won't leave again, you traitor."

Adam was crazy.

"Wasn't all of it worthy? Didn't we spend a wonderful and happy months side to side?" He noticed that he was the only one speaking. "Now, now, don't move, it will be just a hit on your head."

He tightened his hand around her scalp and skull, Blake trembled.

"N-no… P-please A-Adam…" She begged watching as he made her turn and face the wall.

"Shhh… Quiet, little kitten… Don't be a coward."

A coward.

 _Coward._

" _Don't you see that staying in Menagerie isn't the solution?! It is accepting our condition as lesser beings!" Yelled a younger Blake to her parents._

They weren't dead, of course, they weren't. He had been lying since the day she woke up in the hospital. She wasn't alone. She had her parents on Menagerie, that blonde somewhere on Mistral and surely more friends.

The anger and the dangerous situation, being under pressure and controlling all her emotions unlocked her semblance as she ran away from Adam's grip. A shadow clone took her place as she ran away.

"Looks like we are going to play the cat and the rat once more." Mumbled Adam running behind her, trying to catch some of her long ebony locks of hair.

Belladonna had the control of her semblance again. He couldn't catch her thanks to it and her agility, being her speed an advantage along with her faunus traits.

She managed to get out of the house and enter the car, where she locked herself inside. Seconds later, Adam arrived and tried to get in, but she secured the four doors with the control that was inside the car. He slammed the windows with his hands.

"Get out of the car! You can't go on your own without me! You need me!" He was yelling desperately.

Blake didn't have any idea about how to drive but anyway turned on the car and pressed the pedal to leave Taurus behind.

"You are the only one that needs me." Said the cat faunus seeing from the mirror Adam running trying to catch the car and equal its speed. He obviously failed and watched as Blake got away from his control.

She would pay for leaving him again.

* * *

Hype for the Volume 5 trailer and Adam's new outfit! I really didn't see that coming and when I saw him I was really tempted to scream and choke my cat with hugs because that lightened my day.

Luckily I managed to end this story before Volume 5 drops (if you don't count the epilogue).

When I post the epilogue I'll give you more details about the **next Tauradonna projects** I have. It means more about My deadly nightshade, new one-shots, and songfics and also I have Heavy is the Crown, a Tauradonna AU that has just started. Remember I also have past Tauradonna one-shots and things posted on my profile so you can go and check if you like to read more.

Read you next week!


	7. Epilogue: Tangled in truth

Tangled in lies

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY and its characters, scenarios... It all belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

 **A/N and Warning:** If you love Tauradonna and dislike Bumblebee I recommend to not read the last scene of the epilogue.

I love Tauradonna but I was anxious to write some Bumblebee though I prefer Blacksun. I know, it's weird. But the way I had this fic going I thought that combining a depressed Yang with an amnesic Blake would work better.

 **Dedicatory:** This epilogue goes to DeyoChan who also ships Bumblebee and liked the hints I put along this fic.

* * *

Epilogue: Tangled in truth

The cat girl drove to Haven Academy. She had all the memories coming to her but at the same time, all the lies confusing her mind. She didn't know what to believe because of all of Adam's lies.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to marry him. All the small sparks of memories that appeared in her mind with him threatening her and yelling barbarities to her.

Manipulation, lies, hate, abuse... she had been living a constant daily Deja vú without realizing it.

So she decided to return to the start. Her career as a huntress. Due the destruction and fall of Beacon, she went to Haven academy, the one at Mistral. Surely if she explained her situation to Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven, he would provide her a continuation for her studies.

She was nervous sitting on a sofa in the waiting room. The secretary was occasionally glancing at her because seemed really angsty.

The door of the office of the headmaster got opened and revealed an old man with red eyes and a cape with the same color along with some Beacon students.

Belladonna recognized the blonde girl, the one she saw in her dreams, loving her, the same that was on the Wind Path market. They didn't see her because the waiting room was behind them, she needed to call her, but how was her name?

"Yang!" Blake yelled all of sudden unconsciously.

Suddenly, the cheerful voices of Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora and a new face, Oscar, stopped when saw the strayed and dirty cat faunus standing before them.

She was the one that was left to reunite with her teammates. Several months ago, Ruby had joined Jaune and his teammates to travel to Mistral. Then, Weiss got rid of her father and managed to escape with a dust cargo airship to the continent. Finally, Yang joined her sister's journey the day before the meeting with Leonardo Lionheart.

And now, Blake was at the right place and the right time, a coincidence of destiny that wanted team RWBY to reunite.

Yang ran towards her and hugged her tightly. When Belladonna saw that it was her, the blonde girl of her dreams and market, she allowed it and let her warmth embrace her small and insecure body.

A few moments later, Ruby and Weiss joined the hug, tangling the poor cat faunus who had been fooled by the White Fanghigh rank member and former boyfriend, Adam Taurus.

* * *

The meeting with Lionheart went perfectly. He had assigned everyone a room to rest and Blake had the chance to shower and change her clothes from ones Weiss let her borrow and even keep.

The introduction to people she already knew resulted awkward but some memories had returned within the last hours.

Team RWBY was in the dorm, letting Blake watch some photos and share some funny and epic memories with her when they studied at Beacon. The hours passed and it was time to supper but everyone was tired to go and find a restaurant in the city.

"Weiss and I will take care of the dinner." Offered Ruby.

"Hey, why me?" Complained the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Blake and Yang can catch up meanwhile." Rose winked at Weiss and she soon accepted.

The younger members of the team left and Blake and Yang were left alone in the room. Despite that the encounter happened that same afternoon, Blake felt that she had known the blonde for a long time. Also, her memories were mending small pieces of the past.

"What do you remember of the fall of Beacon?" Asked Yang suddenly.

"I thought all of you were dead and I just remember got some flashes of Grimm and Atlas robots attacking the students."

"Who told you we were dead?"

Belladonna sighed, it would be difficult to explain something she wasn't sure about.

"When I was on the White Fang I had a mentor named-..."

"Adam Taurus." Finished Yang.

She removed her coat and her gloves, showing a robot arm. Blake opened her eyes in surprise, she didn't remember anything of that.

"He did this to me at the fall of Beacon." Xiao Long explained.

"You know him? What happened?" Asked the cat faunus.

Yang had all the answers Blake had been looking for all these months. Those memories weren't as happy as the ones teams RWBY revived that afternoon but were also necessary to keep moving forward.

"He had hurt you bad. So when I found you I tried to stop him and I failed." She explained showing her arm.

Belladonna held her robotic hand, caressing with her fingers the iron of it. Yang interlocked them and got closer to the cat faunus.

"The last I remember before passing out was you being hit on the head and he lifting you. Where have you been?"

"I woke up and the first word I heard was a lie, the second one too… He had told me that we were going to get married so I went to live with him."

"How did you get yourself out of there?"

"I dreamt about you and I… we did… things I was supposed to do with Adam."

"Oh." The blonde blushed. "So… You knew he wasn't your fiancé?"

"One day we found you, on Wind Path. I wanted to go there and talk to you but he didn't let me. After that nobody could keep the lies. He even killed the doctor that tried to warn me… All for my fault."

The faunus looked away but maintained the hold on Yang's robotic hand. The blonde caressed her cheek and made her meet her purple eyes.

"Blake… It's his fault, not yours."

Unconsciously, the faunus stared at Yang's lips. She noticed it and did the same too, caressing the corner of her mouth with her mechanic thumb slightly.

Belladonna got closer to the blonde's body and put her hand on her neck, noticing the softness of her golden locks.

When she woke up at the hospital, suspected from Adam and all his story. But now with Yang she knew that she was safe and could trust her.

Their lips met softly, sharing a deep and long intense kiss. Yang moaned slightly, feeling her tongue being caressed by Blake's. Then she realized how impulsive was being and got separated from her with her breath agitated.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-..." But Yang could end her apology because Blake had kissed her again, pushing her to the couch.

The cat faunus caressed the gold locks of hair and let Yang caress her back and legs.

Belladonna wasn't insecure anymore. She knew that with Yang was at home.

* * *

And from this point, now volume 5 would start.

I know it doesn't fit with it, I'm a first member and I already watched the first episode but remember that this fic covered the Blake storyline all these months after the Fall of Beacon. It was my own version.

Remember I also have more Tauradonna stories on my profile. Some darker, some fluffy and without other pairings.

Stay tuned for more Tauradonna stories in the future. I am currently updating Heavy is the crown (a Tauradonna AU) and I'm finishing the first chapters of a new story called **My deadly nightshade**. Soon I will post the prologue that takes place on a Fall of Haven.

Even though this story has finished all reviews are welcomed, will be read and answered.

Thank you very much for reading this.


End file.
